


Till the End of the Earth

by lovemeter



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Best Friends, Bruce Wayne Feels, Bruce deserves Happiness, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, personally i see bale!batman in this but batfleck is cool too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemeter/pseuds/lovemeter
Summary: Five times Bruce fell in love with you and the one time he finally told you.





	1. May 16, 1982

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. He fell in love with you the first time he met you.

It was a bright spring day. The birds were chirping and flowers were blossoming. It was a good day. A good day for everyone except for a little 6 year old girl. You were sitting by your mother in the car looking out the window with a sad look on your face.

“Oh stop frowning [Y/N], it will be a lot of fun.” Your mother scolded you.

You looked at her with a face that said: “you always say that but it's never true.”

“I mean it. Mr. and Mrs. Wayne have a son who is your age. You can play with him. Won’t that be fun?” she tried to cheer you up.

“There’s nothing fun about a stinky boy, Mom,” you said while looking out the window.

“Hey c’ mon don’t say that. I’m a boy. Does that make me stinky too?” your father joked with you.

Your mother chuckled at his actions.

“No, daddy I mean boys my age are stinky.” you huffed. “Why did we have to move to this ugly city, daddy? Why couldn’t we just stay in Metropolis?” you whined.

“Because sweetheart, daddy has a new job here now. I know it's hard to move to a new place, but let’s make the best of it shall we?” your father said.

“Fine,” you mumbled.

Your father was a neurosurgeon by profession. His expertise in the field made him the best in the nation. A couple of months ago, an old and dear friend of his from medical school, a certain Thomas Wayne, offered him a leading job at the Gotham General Hospital and without hesitation he accepted. Everyone was excited about the move. Everyone but you. You had to say goodbye to your friends and old school. It wasn’t fair! Now you were forced to go with them to meet a couple of strangers. Not only that but you were expected to be friends with their son! The nerve! Boys were horrible. They liked to play with bugs and pull on your hair. Why would your parents torture you by doing this? Why?

When you arrived at Wayne Manor, your family was welcomed by the Waynes. Your father hugged Thomas with a laugh. They were filled with joy to see each other, saying it had been too long. Mrs. Wayne greeted your mother warmly and then crouched down to your level.

“Well, you must be [Y/N]. It’s so nice to meet you,” she said to you warmly while shaking your hand. “How old are you?”

“I’m six,” you replied.

“Really? My son, Bruce, is the same age,” she exclaimed. “Would you like to meet him?”

You looked at your mother who gave you a stern look that screamed: “be nice”.

You looked back at Mrs. Wayne. “Sure”

“Wonderful! Now where is that boy?” she said looking around. She got up and asked the butler where her son was.

“I believe Master Bruce is in the garden ma'am.” the butler replied.

“Ahh of course. Where else would he be?” she said. “Alfred, could you please take [Y/N] to the garden. The rest of us will have tea on the patio.”

“As you wish,” Alfred replied. He looked at you. “Please come with me Ms. [Y/N]”

You walked with him to the garden of Wayne Manor.

“Is it ok if I find him myself?” you asked the man.

“Very well, Miss,” Alfred replied with a smile. “If you need anything, your parents will be just over there.” He pointed to a beautiful patio with flowers surrounding it.

“Ok.” you said while walking away.

You had no intention of finding the boy. Instead, you decided to go on a small adventure of your own. The garden was beautiful. There were flowers and trees of all kinds. You found a stick while walking by and picked it up. You began to hit the blades of grass with it while you walked. A small tree came in your way and you noticed something in it. At first, you thought it was a big bird but it turned out to be a boy. He seemed to be your age and had a slingshot in his hand. He was sitting on one of the weaker branches. It must be Bruce.

“What are you doing up there?” you said while looking up. You put your hand above your eyes to protect them from the sun.

“Staying away from you.” He blatantly replied.

“And why is that?”

“Because girls have cooties and you’re a girl.”

You huffed. “What? No! Everyone knows boys have cooties. Not girls!”

“That’s the biggest lie I ever heard.” Bruce moved a little. The branch creaked underneath him.

“You’re going to fall. That branch is going to snap,” you said.

“No, it won’t. Now leave or I’ll shoot you,” he said while preparing his slingshot with a paper ball.

“Yes, you will. That branch is too weak to hold your weight,” you said. You were a very intelligent 6-year-old.

Bruce scoffed at what you said. “Really? I’ve been climbing this tree for a year now and I haven’t fallen yet.”  He stated with pride.

At that very moment, the branch underneath him snapped off the tree and Bruce fell to the ground with a loud thud. Thankfully, the tree wasn’t that tall so he didn’t break anything. You gasped at the scene before you and ran to him.

“Are you ok?” you questioned.

You sat down next to him and leaned over to see if he was alright. Bruce opened his eyes to see you hovering over him. The sunlight shining behind you gave you an ethereal look. His face burned up and his heart started to beat fast. What was this strange feeling? Not knowing what to do he tried to get up. As he got up he accidentally headbutted you very hard. You sat back and rubbed your forehead with your small hand.

“Ouch! What was that for?!” you felt pain in your head.

Bruce rubbed his forehead at the same time. “Who told you to stand over me like that!?” His face was red as a tomato.

“I was trying to make sure you were ok! You blockhead!”

“Bruce, are you alright?” Mrs. Wayne said with worry. She helped him up.

“I’m all right mother,” he assured her.

“You ok, kiddo?” your father asked you.

“Yes,” You said as he helped you up.

“What were you doing up in that tree?” his father questioned.

“Nothing…” Bruce said while kicking the dirt.

You stood up brushing the dirt off of your dress. Your mother fixed your hair. You looked up to find Bruce looking at you. The minute you two made eye contact, he looked away with his heart racing.

You looked kinda pretty in that dress.

All of you began to walk back to the manor. You stood close to your parents.

“I think I have a concussion,” you told your mother.

“[Y/N]!” your mother whispered to you angrily.

“Mommy?” Bruce asked his mother.

“Yes darling?” she answered. He motioned her to come closer to him and whispered in her ear while pointing at the girl. She smiled at what he said.

“Is that what angels look like?”


	2. July 27, 1988

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. He fell in love with you when you promised him you'll never leave.

The manor was quiet. It was always quiet. Alfred was doing his daily chores but found himself preoccupied by thoughts of a certain 12 year old boy, who was sitting in his father’s study. He was going through another depressive episode and it couldn’t make the man do anything but be worried for him. After the death of his parents, Bruce would often withdraw himself from others. He would refuse to talk to anyone and would only make small talk with Alfred. The young boy would sit in his father’s study thinking for hours deep into the night.

There were days Bruce tried to be happy. He would hang out with his friends or do fun activities with Alfred. But some days, he just wanted to be alone. Alfred understood that the scars of his parent’s murder wouldn’t disappear overnight, but he wanted the boy to lead a happy life. He wanted nothing but the best for Bruce. 

Alfred heard the doorbell ring and left his work to answer it. He opened the door to see a 12 year old girl sporting a summer look. She gave him a smile which he returned. A ball of sunshine had arrived to this dark and lonely manor. 

“Hi Alfred, how are you?” you questioned. 

“I’m well Miss [Y/N].” Alfred replied. “And you?” 

“Great!” she exclaimed as she entered the house. “but please just call me [Y/N]! I hate it when you call me miss!” 

“I’ll keep that in mind, Mi-. I mean [Y/N]. The old man said. “I assume you're here to meet Master Bruce?” 

“Yeah, I was wondering if he wanted to go to the carnival with me. Today’s the last day and they’re going to have fireworks!” you said with excitement. 

You had been friends with Bruce ever since you moved to Gotham. Although you had a rocky start, you two became fast friends and stuck by each other through thick and thin. You knew of Bruce’s depressive episodes and tried to be there for him as much as possible. Sometimes he needed to be alone and you understood that, but sometimes he needed to get out of his shell. To experience the world and see that it wasn’t as dark and horrid as it was that tragic night. 

“That seems like a wonderful idea.” Alfred told her with a smile. “He’s in the study.” 

“Ok,” you said while walking to the study. 

You knocked on the door and heard a “Come in” on the other side. You entered the room. 

“Hey, Bruce” you said with a wave. 

Bruce looked up from the novel he was pretending to read on his father’s chair and smiled at you. 

“Hey, [Y/N]” he said. He was always happy to see you. “How’s it going?” 

“Great, so I was wondering if you’d like to come with me to the carnival tonight?” you asked him and sat down in the chair next to his. 

“I don’t really feel like it.” Bruce said hesitantly. 

“Oh come on Bruce! It’ll be lots of fun!” you pleaded him while shaking his arm. 

At the same time, Alfred entered the room with some treats that he knew you liked. 

“It’s too loud and there’s too many people.” Bruce whined. 

“Seriously? You haven’t left your house since summer vacation started. Stop being such a hermit!” you told him while taking a cookie. “Tell him Alfred!” 

“I think she’s right, Master Bruce. You need the fresh air and a change of environment would be good.” Alfred pointed out. 

Bruce just groaned and returned to his book. 

“I’m leaving for Rome next week, Bruce. Can’t you come with me as a farewell present?” 

Your father decided to take your family on a trip to Italy for vacation.

“You’re not leaving forever [Y/N], just for a month.” Bruce deadpanned. “Besides can’t we just hang out here?”

“You are the boringest being on this planet.” You groaned as you sinked into the chair. 

Bruce smiled behind his book at your reaction. He returned to his reading while Alfred sighed. 

Suddenly you came up with a bright idea. You sat up in your chair. 

“I guess I’ll just ask Harvey to go with me,” you said with a sigh. “Alfred, can I use the phone?” 

Bruce put his book down and got up swiftly. Everyone at school knew Harvey Dent had the biggest crush on you. Bruce would never admit it, but it really annoyed him. Just the thought of Harvey being squished next to you on every ride and sharing ice cream with you, made his blood boil. Bruce began to walk towards the door.

“Where are you going?” [Y/N] said trying to feign innocence. 

“To get ready. We’re going to the carnival.” Bruce left the room. 

You followed behind him with a big smile on your face. You gave Alfred a high five on your way out. 

Some tricks never get old. 

* * *

As expected, Bruce hated the carnival. The bright lights and crowds made him uncomfortable, but it was all worth it. Seeing the huge grin on your face and eyes glimmering with joy made him happy. He loved the way you would pull on his arm towards every ride. The way you pouted when he stole your cotton candy when you weren’t looking. He enjoyed every minute with you. 

Bruce noticed you eyeing the large teddy bear that was showcased at every game stall. You finally caved in and took a chance at it. Unfortunately, you lost every time and gave up when you realized you didn’t have much money left. You began to walk away in defeat until Bruce pulled you back and paid the vendor. In one try, he won the game and got you that teddy bear. You jumped in glee and gave a him a kiss on the cheek out of excitement. You both blushed when you realized what you had done. He smiled at you and without saying a word took your hand in his. You hid your face behind the teddy bear in your arms out of embarrassment but liked the feeling of his hand in yours. 

You both found yourself sitting at the edge of the dock by the river waiting for the fireworks to begin. The sounds of the carnival could be heard behind you. It was just the two of you sitting in silence since you didn’t know what to say. You swung your feet back and forth while looking at the moonlight reflecting on the water. Finally, Bruce broke the silence. 

“I wanted to say thank you.” 

“Hmm? For what?” 

“For bringing me out here tonight. It was a lot of fun.” He looked at you with a smile. 

“It was nothing. I’m glad you had fun.” You looked over at him. 

“Lately I’ve been feeling very lonely” Bruce opened up “but at the same I don’t want to be around people. I’m afraid [Y/N], I’m afraid that if I get to close they’ll leave me too just like my parents did.” His voice became softer and he looked down at his hands in his lap trying to hold back his tears. 

You felt a pang in your chest. You were deeply hurt by Bruce’s confession. He was never one to speak of his emotions so easily but he opened up to you without hesitating. You heart broke at what he said and felt a stinging in your eyes. You placed your hand on his and gave it a squeeze. 

“Bruce, you’re not alone.” you said in tender voice. He looked up at you. “You have Alfred and you have me. You don’t have to be afraid because we’ll always be here with you. No matter what happens. Even if I’m a million miles away, my heart will be always be with you. I’ll never leave you. No matter where you go, I’ll always be here waiting for you.” 

“Promise?” Bruce asked. 

“Pinky promise,” you said extending your pinky towards him. He wrapped it in his and completed the promise. 

Both of you wiped the tears that were at the edge of your eyes and giggled at each other. Bruce examined how beautiful you were with the moonlight shining on you. His heart suddenly began to beat faster and his palms were getting sweaty. God, why did you have to be so pretty? By impulse, Bruce leaned into you and heat rushed to your face. You closed your eyes and felt his lips softly against yours. The kiss was sweet and innocent. He ended the kiss and gave you a smile. You scooted closer to his side and placed your head on his shoulder. His hand was intertwined in yours and you both watched the fireworks with smiles on your faces.

Their promise would last forever. 


	3. April 12, 2000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. He fell in love with you after seeing you for the first time in years.

You got out of your car feeling tired after a long day at work. You decided to follow in the footsteps of your father and become a neurosurgeon. You’ve been reading your father’s medical books since you were a child out of pure curiosity and marvel. It was what you were destined to do. It was the best job since you loved to help people but it required a lot of your time which left you feeling exhausted. All you wanted to do was sleep for the rest of the weekend. 

 

You entered your house only to be pulled by the arm into one of the rooms. 

 

“Ahhh! What are you doing, Elizabeth?”

 

Elizabeth was your housekeeper. She had been working with your family since you were born. But she was more than just. She was like a grandmother to you and your most trusted confidante after your mother passed away a couple of years ago. 

 

“Be quiet,” she whispered. “There’s someone here to meet you. You won’t guess who.” 

 

“Who?” you whispered back. 

 

“It’s Bruce,” she said with a smile. She expected you to have the same excitement she did but was given a different reaction. 

 

“Him?” What is he doing here?” you said with an irritated tone. 

 

To say you weren’t excited to see Bruce after twelve long years would be an understatement. Your heart was beating out of control and had butterflies in your stomach. But you were far more angry than elated. He left without explanation and didn’t even say goodbye. You would always ask Alfred where he was but were never given a clear answer. It was always something vague such as traveling the world to advance in his studies. You had written letters to him and gave them to Alfred.  He never responded and you began to fear he didn’t care about you anymore. Even if he was busy couldn’t he have spared even 5 minutes to give you a call? You spent twelve years worrying for him and now he just plopped himself at your house as if nothing happened at all. You were livid. 

 

“[Y/N], don’t be rude. He came to meet you after such a long time.” Elizabeth told you. 

 

“Yeah, after twelve years of dead silence,” you whispered angrily to her. “I never want to see that jerk again. Don’t tell dad I was here.”

 

With that, you left the room. You debated whether to slip out the door or run to your room. If you could manage to get to your room you could go to sleep. You took off your Valentino heels and held them in your hands to prevent them from making noise while walking and began to speed walk towards the stairs. 

 

“Please don’t see me. Please don’t see me.” You thought to yourself while running up the stairs. You were halfway there until you heard your father’s voice. You stopped in your tracks. “So close!”

 

“[Y/N]! You’re home. Come here and see who came to visit you.” he said cheerfully.

 

“A visitor for me?” you said feigning astonishment. You walked down the stairs towards your father.

 

You didn’t want to admit it but deep down you really did want to see Bruce again. Although you would roundhouse kick him not even three minutes later, you were dying to see him. 

 

Suddenly, Bruce came out of your father’s study. Your heart skipped a beat when you saw him. He was obviously a lot taller than the last time you saw him. He was more muscular and handsome as well. He had a sheepish grin on his face and seemed somewhat nervous. You gave him a cold look. 

 

“Why is he so good looking?!?” you screamed internally. 

 

“Hey [Y/N], it’s been a while,” he said. 

 

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” you asked.

 

“[Y/N],” your father warned you. 

 

“I’m serious, I’ve never met this man in my life.” 

 

Bruce looked at you with disappointment in his eyes. He knew you were going to be angry at him but it still hurt. 

 

“[Y/N], stop acting like a child.” your father scolded you. 

 

“I’m being serious.”  you retorted. “I don’t have a reason to know someone who disappeared for years without an explanation. They might as well be dead to me.”

 

With that, you left the area and angrily walked to the garden in the backyard. As soon as you began walking on the grass you realized that you weren’t wearing any shoes, but were too angry to even care. You walked straight towards your favorite spot in the garden. It was a cherry blossom tree with a white bench hanging off of a branch. You sat down with a huff. He really had the guts to show his face to you after so long. A small part of you wanted to forgive him. But at the same time, you wanted him to feel the pain you’ve been harboring for the past twelve years. You heard footsteps behind you and thought it was Elizabeth coming to console you. 

 

“If you’re here to make me go apologize to him. I’ll do no such thing.” You began to turn your head around. “I never want to see that moron aga-.” You stopped mid-sentence. You blushed when you realized it was Bruce and turned around quickly, pretending he wasn’t there. Bruce had a small smile on his face. He came around and kneeled in front of you. You looked to the side to avoid eye contact. 

 

“I know you’re angry with me, [Y/N]” Bruce started. “And you have every right to be. I shouldn't have left so abruptly. I should have told you and I regret it now. I really do. Please forgive me?” He asked. 

 

You were still looking to the side not knowing what to say. You weren’t going to let him win that easily. 

 

Bruce sighed and continued. “Didn’t you promise me that no matter where I went you would always be waiting for me?” 

 

You looked at him with sharp eyes. “I did say that but that was when you were my friend.” 

 

Bruce’s heart sank when you said those words. 

 

“Are we not anymore?” 

 

“How can we be?” You said angrily. “You left without a single word and never even tried to get in touch with me. Do you know how worried I was for you? How much I missed you? I understand you had to leave but was it so important that you couldn’t even tell me goodbye? It’s like you didn’t even care.”

 

Tears began to form in your eyes and you quickly wiped them away. 

 

“I did care [Y/N], I’m sorry. I really am. I just couldn’t tell you because I knew if I saw you I wouldn’t want to leave. I know it doesn’t make sense right now but it will soon enough.” Bruce said earnestly as his eyes began to sting. “And I read all of your letters about a million times each. I just didn’t know what to say. I just felt so guilty.” 

 

“God, You could have said anything,” you replied tears still in your eyes. “You could’ve just sent me the word idiot in big letters for all I care.”  Bruce chuckled quietly at your joke. You took his hands in yours. “I just wanted to hear from you. Even if it was something small just so I could know that you still cared for me.” 

 

“[Y/N], I care about you more than anything in this world. There wasn’t a day that went by where I didn’t think about you. You were always in my thoughts. During the day and night. I know I made a big mistake and I completely regret it. All I’m asking is that you give me another chance to fix everything? Please” he pleaded. 

 

You nodded your head in compliance. “Ok,” you said with a smile. 

 

You both got up and he wiped away your tears then gave you a hug. You buried your head in his shoulder and took in the scent of his expensive cologne. 

 

“I’ve missed you much,” you mumbled against him while tightening your grip on the back of his shirt. 

 

“I’ve missed you more,” He said kissing the side of your head. 

 

“Liar. I missed you way more than you missed me,” you said pulling your head up to look at him. 

 

Bruce chuckled at what you said. “It’s not really a competition.” He looked at you. Your features were more defined as expected. You weren’t a girl anymore, you were a grown woman now and a beautiful one for that matter.  But you still had your classic charm. You were still his [Y/N]. His firm foundation. His shining star.

 

The two of you began walking back to the house when he realized that you weren’t wearing any shoes. In an instant, Bruce picked you up bridal style making you a blushing mess. 

 

“Bruce what are you doing?! Put me down!” You shouted at him smacking him on the chest. 

 

“I can’t, you’re not wearing any shoes.”  He said with a laugh. 

 

“Ever the gentleman,” you murmured into his shoulder while trying to hide your red face.


	4. March 26, 2001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. He fell in love with you when you told him you were proud of him.

“Good afternoon, Alfred.” You said with a smile. 

 

“Good afternoon, [Y/N]” Alfred replied with a smile. “Good to see you’re well during this weather.” 

 

“It's not so bad! Is Bruce home? He said he wanted me to have lunch with him.” You asked. 

 

“Yes, Master Bruce is upstairs asleep.” 

 

“Still? It’s almost 2.” you said in slight shock. 

 

“Why yes, Master Bruce went to visit his friend Mr. Kent and came home rather late,” he informed you. “Why don’t you go upstairs and wake him up? I believe he would like being woken by you more than me.” 

 

“Oh don’t say that,” you said with a giggle. You ran up the stairs to his room and quietly opened the door. He was still asleep.You walked to the curtains and opened them up. 

 

“Rise and shine sleeping beauty!” you said. 

Bruce covered his face with his sheets and groaned. 

 

“Wake up, Bruce!” you said while hitting him with a pillow. He grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you on top of him. His strong arms wrapped around you firmly. Your face turned fifty different shades of red by his action. 

 

“Good Morning, [Y/N]” Bruce mumbled in a sleepy tone while giving you a kiss on the nose. 

 

“More like good afternoon, you lazy bum.” You deadpanned. “It’s almost 2:00.”  

 

“That time already?” he said smiling at you. He was so cute when he woke up. You could die right there and then. 

 

“Yes, it is. Now let go of me. You’re wrinkling my dress and I have work.” You stated. 

 

“You don’t have to go,” Bruce said, “You could just stay here with me all day.” 

 

“As tempting as that sounds, I’m going to have to decline your offer.” You told him. “I have patients that need to be checked.” 

 

“Tell them, Bruce Wayne is your patient and he needs your full attention.” 

 

You giggled at him.“I’m not going to do that.” 

 

“Please? We can do anything you want?” Bruce said. “We don’t even have to leave this room.” He winked. 

 

“Maybe tonight,” you said to him giving him a peck on the lips. “Unless you have other plans with your mysterious friends.” 

 

“No, no plans tonight.” he said. “You sure you don’t want to stay? I promise not to bore you.” he tried to tempt you with a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. 

 

“No Bruce,” you whined. “I can’t abandon my patients.” You tried getting out of his grasp. 

 

“You need to take a break.” he whined. 

 

“And you need to get up.” you said pulling him out of bed by his hands. 

 

Bruce groaned as he stood up. You noticed bruises and bandages on his chest and back. 

 

“God, what happened to you?” You asked with shock while examining him. Your doctor mode kicked in. 

 

“Oh, I uh joined a...polo club.” Bruce said while cursing himself for not wearing a shirt before going to bed.

 

“Were you the ball?” you asked doubtfully. You knew his bruises were from something  far more dangerous. “Since when were you into polo?”

 

“I started playing while I was in Spain during my travels.” Bruce said. “Thought I would pick it up again.”

 

“You must not be very good.” You deadpanned.

 

“Well, it's been a while.” Bruce said with a chuckle.

 

“Are you staying for lunch?”

 

“Of course, Alfred’s sandwiches are amazing.” you said with a smile. “Now go wash up. I don’t have all day.” You pushed him towards the bathroom.

 

“So pushy.” Bruce complained.

* * *

 

“So have you heard about this Batman everyone’s been talking about?” you asked Bruce. The both of you were sitting outside on the patio enjoying some tea after lunch. 

 

“I’ve seen him in the paper.” Bruce said while taking a sip of his tea. “He seems like an absolute lunatic.”

You smiled slyly. You knew Bruce was keeping something from you. You also knew what it was but just needed a little bit more evidence to prove it. 

 

“Well, I think he’s bold and daring” you said holding your tea in both of your hands. You noticed a glint of happiness in his eyes and continued with passion. “He’s doing something that no one's had the guts to do for years. He’s making the city a safer place for everyone. I admire him for that.”

 

“I’m guessing you’re a fan then?” he asked with a small smile on his face. On the inside, he was leaping for joy at what you said. 

 

“I guess I am.” you replied. “He knows how to beat the hell out of criminals. Not to mention he looks good while doing it.” You pointed out. 

 

“What are you implying?” Bruce asked. 

 

“All I’m saying is if he asked me out on a date. I’d say yes.” 

 

Bruce threw a scone at you which you dodged. 

 

“Did you just throw that at me?” you said pretending to be shocked. “That’s not what gentlemen do, Bruce” you teased him. 

 

“Gentleman, my ass” Bruce said playfully. “You’re my girlfriend, not his.” 

 

You walked over to sit in his lap and gave him a kiss “Don’t worry Bruce, I still love you. You’re just not as hot as Batman.”

 

Bruce groaned and began tickling you. You couldn’t contain your laughter. “Ok stop! I was just joking!” You said between your laughs. 

* * *

“Master Bruce, Ms. [Y/N] is here.” Alfred informed Bruce through the computer in the batmobile. 

 

“I’m already on the way back, Alfred.” Bruce told the older man. “Tell her I’ll be there soon.” 

 

“Very well, Master Bruce.” Alfred replied with a smile. 

 

Bruce entered the Batcave and got out of the car. He took off his cowl and saw you leaning against the batcomputer. He stood in shock and didn’t know what to say. 

 

“Polo, huh?” she asked with a grin. 

 

“I..uh..” Bruce started. “How long did you know?” 

 

“Oh, I figured it out almost three weeks after you came back.” You said walking up to him. “I was just waiting for the right moment.” 

 

“Three weeks?” Bruce asked. 

 

You brought yourself closer to him. “You can fool the whole world, Bruce Wayne. But you can’t fool me.” 

 

Bruce looked down and chuckled. She was amazing he thought to himself. 

 

“What do you think?” He asked while taking your hand in his.

 

“I already told you, earlier today. I meant everything I said. What you’re doing is amazing. You’re creating a brighter future for Gotham. The city needs a hero like you, Bruce. Their very own Dark Knight. I’m really proud of you.” you said with a big grin on your face. 

 

Bruce looked with a loving gaze. You were so mesmerizing. He would always worry what you think about him being Batman. He worried that you would think he was being foolish for trying to purge a hopeless city of crime and corruption. That he was reckless for risking his life to protect people he didn’t know. But he was delighted to hear that you believed he was doing the right thing. 

 

Bruce closed the gap in between you two and gave you a passionate kiss. You returned it and wrapped your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. You weaved your fingers into his hair, knowing how much he loved that. After what felt like hours, you ended the kiss to catch your breath. 

 

“Let’s go upstairs.” Bruce said. 

 

“Aren’t you a little eager?” you said. “How about a tour first? This place is so cool.” 

 

“As you wish.” he said taking your hand in his. 


	5. October 18, 2001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. He fell in love with when he saw you in his clothes.

Rays of sunlight entered the bedroom through the curtains and sprawled themselves over the bed. The sudden exposure of light annoyed Bruce who just wanted a few more minutes of sleep. He groaned and reached to his side thinking you would be there, only to find his hand hit the sheets of the bed. 

He opened his eyes just a little to see that you were missing. He groaned again at your absence. What does a man have to do to cuddle with his girlfriend? Bruce just wanted to spend a little more time in bed preferably with you. He wanted to wrap his arms around you from behind and nuzzle his face in your hair so he could smell your strawberry shampoo. Maybe even do something a bit more naughty if you were feeling up to it. 

But no, you just couldn’t sit in one place for too long and decided to get up at the crack of dawn. Bruce laid there debating on what he should do. He decided that he should get up and see what was so important that you had to abandon him. He got out of the king sized bed and stretched a little before standing. He stood up and walked towards the door. There were clothes sprawled all over the floor, clearly thrown without a care of where they would end up. Bruce smiled at the scene, reminiscing what had happened the night before. The two of you decided to leave half way through another dull gala with the excuse of you needed some “rest”. Only to come to Bruce’s penthouse to not get any sleep at all. 

Bruce walked out of the bedroom to smell pancakes and hear the sound of a slightly off tune voice singing along with the radio. 

Bruce entered the kitchen to find you in his shirt trying to make pancakes while singing. He took in your figure in his large shirt that reached to your mid-thigh. You looked so good in his clothes and he was fighting the urge to not take you right there and then. 

“My loneliness is killing me.” you sang while flipped the pancake. “And IIIIII.”

Bruce quietly chuckled at what you were doing. You held the spatula as if it was a microphone. He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms, wondering how long it would take for you to notice him there.

“I must confess I still beliiieeevvvee. When you’re not with me. I lose my mind.” you danced along and turned around to see Bruce standing there. You smiled at him and kept on singing while walking towards him with exaggerated motions. 

“Give me a siiiiiigggnn!” you said with a dramatic look on your face. Bruce chuckled at your antics. “HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!” 

With that Bruce grabbed you and pulled you into his shirtless figure by the waist. You giggled while wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Good morning handsome, sleep well?” you asked nuzzling your nose with his. 

“Mmm, would’ve been better if you were there with me,” he whined a little. 

“I’m sorry, can I make it up to you somehow?” 

“Oh, I have some ideas.” he leaned in and kissed you deeply. His hands wandered over your covered body and you whimpered at his touch. He picked you up still kissing you and you wrapped your legs around his waist. He growled at the sudden closeness and sat you down on the kitchen island right behind you. He ended the kiss and you pouted at him. 

His face was still close to yours with his hands placed on either side of you. He looked at you with a loving gaze. You could’ve melted with the way he was looking at you with his beautiful blue eyes. He softly smiled at you. You were absolutely gorgeous. He loved to see you in your cute dresses and heels. But he loved you, even more when you were in his shirts with messy hair and dancing to your favorite songs. You were effortlessly beautiful. Bruce wouldn't mind living the rest of his life like this very moment. His heart began to race and found himself feeling like a twelve-year-old boy again. 

“[Y/N], there’s something I want to tell you,” Bruce said still looking at you. 

“Yeah?” you responded hoping it was those three words you had been waiting so long for. You knew, undoubtedly, Bruce loved you but you were dying to hear him say it. It didn’t have to be an over-exaggerated confession with a million flowers and fireworks. It could just be during a tender and intimate moment like this. 

“I-” Bruce started. Suddenly, he felt a wave of fear wash over him and stopped in his tracks. He didn’t know what it was that made him freeze. He knew he loved you, but why couldn’t he just say it? What was holding him back from telling you every time? 

“Bruce…” you whispered with slight disappointment in your eyes. “It’s ok,” you said with a soft smile while pecking him on the lips. He looked at you with shame written on his face. 

Suddenly, you smelled your pancakes burning on the pan and gasped. “My pancakes!” you exclaimed while running to go turn off the stove. You stood there with a depressed look on your face. “They’re ruined,” you said picking up a charred pancake. 

Bruce smiled at you awkwardly. Your heart felt heavy but you tried your best not to let it get to you. You knew he would tell you one day, you just hoped it wouldn’t be too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dammit bruce just say it already. 
> 
>  
> 
> The song is baby hit me one more time by Britney Spears.


	6. June 22, 2004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. He finally tells you he loves you.

You played with the engagement ring that was on your finger and softly smiled to yourself. It was an 18K diamond embedded in a platinum ring. You heard a knock at the opened door of the bedroom and turned around.

“Darling, are you ready?” you heard the voice of your fiance, James and smiled.

You got up and walked to him. He gave you a kiss on the cheek.

“I guess, I really don’t want to go,” you said with a sigh.

“I know, but mother insists she shows everyone just how beautiful my bride is,” James said.

You chuckled at what he said and intertwined your hand in his and walked to the lavish ballroom filled with guests. You were in a beautiful black Givenchy evening gown that fitted your form perfectly. Your future mother-in-law introduced to many of her friends and it shocked you just how many people she knew. You were standing next to James his arm around your waist talking to an old friend until you noticed a familiar face that you hadn’t seen in two years. Your heart dropped when your (e/c) eyes met his blue ones. What was he doing here? You felt uncomfortable and excused yourself from them and walked towards the balcony. Once you came outside you walked towards the edge of it and took a deep breath. You looked over the landscape of a beautiful lake shining in the moonlight and let the air cool you down. Memories that you had buried years ago began to resurface.

_“Bruce, please don’t do this. Please don’t push me away.” you pleaded with tears brimming at the edge of your eyes._

_“I can’t risk it, [Y/N], ” Bruce said. “You could’ve died if I didn’t make it in time. I could’ve lost you.” He said while cupping your face in his hands._

_“And pushing me away, destroying everything we have is the right thing to do?” you said dubiously pulling yourself from him. “I already told you, Bruce. I’m not afraid of living this kind of life. I know that no matter what may happen to me, you’ll always be there to save me.”_

_“What if next time I’m too late? What if I can’t save you?” Bruce questioned you. “I can’t take that chance [Y/N]. I’m too afraid to lose you,” he confessed._

_“You’d never lose me, Bruce, not in a million years,” you said. “I love you and I want to live the rest of my life with you.”_

_“Well I don’t want to,” Bruce said firmly. You stood back at what he said. “I don’t want anything to do with you. I don’t love you.”_  
_His words cut deep but you knew he was lying. He was saying it to keep you away, but you were a force to be reckoned with._

_“Do you think I’m stupid? I know you’re lying,” [Y/N] stated with anger filling her veins._

_“Have I ever told you that I did?” He said coldly._

_You stood there in the silence of what he said. He never did tell you but you knew it was because he was afraid of losing you and not because he had no feelings towards you. All those years the two of you had spent together made you believe that. The two of you were more than just lovers, you were soulmates. He was your moon and you were his sun. You knew he loved you just as much you loved him and there was nothing that could ever make you question it. But you couldn’t force him to be with you if he didn’t want to, so you accepted his request._

_“Fine, I’ll leave, If that’s what will make you happy then I’ll do just that,” you said with watery eyes and a cold stare. You began to walk away from him. You stopped in front of the door and looked back. “Just remember, Bruce. You can’t live the rest of your life in fear or you’ll end up losing the things that mean the most to you.”_

_With that you left the manor and never returned, leaving behind a broken Bruce._

“I thought you would be here.” You heard an all too familiar voice and snapped your head back. You saw Bruce standing there with his hands in his pockets.

“What are you doing here?” you asked coldly. He walked towards you and you returned to looking at the scenery in front of you.

“I didn’t know you came back,” Bruce said. After you had split with Bruce, you decided to leave Gotham and accepted to teach medical students at Harvard. It was the best way for you to take your mind off of him and it worked. You met James, a handsome and intelligent doctor, who was one of your colleagues and in two years he had become more than just a distraction.

“James’ family lives in Gotham. We’re only here for the wedding,” you stated coldly.

Bruce felt a pang in his chest when you mentioned the wedding. All this time, he was hoping that it was all lie. When your father sent him an invitation, he couldn’t believe what he was reading. He read it over at least a hundred times. He was going to lose you forever. A wave of regret washed over him and he had been restless ever since. He never wanted you to leave, but it was what he had to do to protect you.

“Is this really what you want?” He asked you. You whipped your head towards him.

“Excuse me?” you said with anger pulsing through you. You could see anguish written on his face and the bags under his eyes due to restless nights. You felt your heart in your throat when you looked at him but remained apathetic. “I wouldn’t be getting married if I wasn’t serious about it. How could you say something like that?”

“Because I know you, [Y/N]. I can see it on your face. You’re not happy with him.” Bruce stated blatantly.

“Oh, really and who made you the judge?” You snapped at him. “Even if I wasn’t happy, why should it matter to you?”

Bruce sighed and tried not to make eye contact with you. “Because I still care for you. I want you back, [Y/N],” he said in a soft tone.

You looked at him with shock. “Are you being serious? You told me you didn’t love me and pushed me away.” You said. “And now you’re telling me you want me back? I’m not just some doll you can play with and throw away whenever you want.” You said with tears filling your eyes.

“I never thought of you as a toy. You know that [Y/N]” He said trying to place his hand on your arm. You pushed it away.

“No, don’t do this again. Every time you make up these lies of how much I mean to you.” You said. “I’m not going to change my mind, Bruce, this is what I want.”

“So, you’re perfectly content on living the rest of your life with a man you don’t even love?” Bruce asked you.

“And what if I am?” you asked him. “Is there any surety that I’ll be happy with you? You couldn’t even tell me that you loved me and instead you lied to me to keep me away. I was a fool to believe in the promises we made. When I left the manor that day, there was no turning back.”

“Don’t say that” Bruce said in a desperate tone. “Please don’t say that. I promise I’ll make it up to you. Just come back to me. Please.”

“It’s too late now, Bruce” You whispered. The two of you heard footsteps coming towards you. It was James. You quickly cleaned the tears collected at the ends of your eyes.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” He told you with a sweet smile and giving you a kiss on the cheek. Bruce glared at him when he did so.

“Sorry, I just needed to get some fresh air.” You said forcing a smile.

“Mr. Wayne, it’s so nice to meet you.” He said extending his hand towards Bruce. “[Y/N]’s told me a lot about you.”

“It’s my pleasure,” he said in his usual tone. “Hopefully not everything.”

“Sweetheart, there’s someone I want to you meet,” James told you. “If you’ll excuse us, that is.”

“Of course,” Bruce said not wanting you to leave.

James took you by the hand and led you inside leaving Bruce all alone once again.

That night you spent the entire time ruminating on your conversation with Bruce. You felt regret and deep sorrow. No matter how hard you tried to stop, the tears would just keep coming. James was a wonderful person, but he wasn’t Bruce. No one would ever compare to Bruce. He was your first and only love. The only person you would ever be happy with. But just as you said then, it was too late now. You were going to be married in just a few hours. You were trapped with no way out.

The next day had arrived and you were sitting in the room with Elizabeth, who was fixing your hair and veil.

“You look so beautiful, [Y/N], your mother would have been so proud if she was here today,” Elizabeth said.

You softly smiled at her. She noticed something off in your composure.

“Is something wrong, dearest?”

“Hmm, no Elizabeth, everything is fine,” you assured the woman with a smile.

She didn’t believe you and asked, “Is it, Bruce?”

You looked at her with wide eyes. “N-no!”

She looked at you with a doubtful face. “You should never deny your feelings, my love.”

“I’m not denying anything, Elizabeth, honest.”

“Do you know why your father sent Bruce that invitation despite your refusal?” You looked at her puzzled as she continued “Because he knew how stubborn both of you are. He wanted to give you two a push.”

“It’s too late now, Elizabeth. I’m going to be married in less than an hour.” You confessed. “I can’t do that. What would people think?”

“My dearest [Y/N], people will always talk. What’s more important is what you want. Would you rather live through a short period of embarrassment or a lifetime of regret of what could’ve been?” she asked and left you to think about her words.

It was time for the ceremony and you found yourself with your father in the foyer of the church. He cried at how beautiful you looked and how you weren’t his little girl anymore. You assured him that no matter what, you would always be his little girl while wiping away his tears.  
The procession had begun and you found yourself becoming more and more distressed as you came closer to the stage where James was waiting for you. You couldn’t do this, you needed to run but you felt your legs lock as soon as your father gave you away. You became a deadweight filled with desperation and through the entire ceremony, you were restless. After what felt like years, the time to exchange vows and rings had come. The priest droned on and on until it was finally time for your final vows.

“Do you [Y/N], take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to share your life openly, standing with him in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in hardship and in ease, to cherish and love forever more?” the priest asked you.

“I..” you couldn’t say it. You couldn’t be with someone you didn’t love. James looked at you confused. “I-”

Before you could say anything the doors to the church slammed open and Bruce ran in without a care in the world. He looked like he hadn’t slept all night. His eyes were puffy and red from crying. The guests looked at him as if he had gone mad. You stood there with complete shock.

Bruce looked around at the people staring at him but he didn’t care. He wasn’t there for them. He was there for you and this time he was determined to take you with him. Bruce looked straight at you as he walked towards you and stopped halfway through the aisle. He began to speak with a tone of guilt.

“[Y/N], I know I’ve caused you a great deal of trouble. I know I’ve given you pain that you didn’t deserve but I want you to know that I’m sorry. I’m sorry from the deepest part of my soul. I distanced myself from you thinking it was the right decision. But I quickly learned that I was wrong, so very wrong. I had been so selfish. I thought I could live a life without you in it. But the truth is [Y/N], I don’t have a reason to live if you’re not there by my side.” Bruce could hear the gasps and whispers coming from the people but didn’t care what they thought. He just wanted to know what you were thinking. He continued. “You’re not just any other person. You’re the one that was made for me. My one true love. When I had nothing, I had you. You were always there for me. Always believed in me and all I ever did was play with your heart. I just want you to know that my feelings for you have always remained constant and they will stay the same for eternity. All this time, I've been afraid of telling you how I truly felt because I was afraid that if I told you. If I got too close, I would lose you. But I’m not afraid anymore. I'd rather live a life full of risks rather than a life without you.”

Your heart was racing at an unimaginable rate and listened to him intently. Bruce looked at you standing there and gave you that stupid smile that you loved so much.

“ **I love you, [Y/N]. I loved you from the first moment I met you and I’ll love you till the end of this earth.** I know I’ve asked you countless times before but can you give me one more chance? One more chance to make it alright?” Bruce said earnestly.

You smiled at him and tears began to fall from your eyes.

“Go to him.” You heard from your side. It was from James giving you a crooked smile.

Without hesitation, you ran to him lightly lifting the hem of your dress. You jumped into his arms as he spun you around while giving you a kiss. He put you down gently, his arms still wrapped around you keeping you close to him.

“I’d give you a million chances if I had to, Bruce. I love you more than anything this world can offer.” You replied wiping away his tears and pulling him into another passionate kiss. Oh, how you missed his perfectly plump lips against yours. His strong arms wrapped around you as if he'd never let go. 

You could hear the mixed reactions coming from everyone. Some were gossiping while others were cheering. Some, like your father and Elizabeth, we’re wiping away their tears after such a beautiful confession. You both parted and he looked at you with a cheerful smile. You nuzzled your nose with his.

“Why do you always have to be so dramatic?” You teased him.

“It’s because I’ve spent too much time with you.” He teased back.

You pouted and playfully smacked him on the chest as he chuckled.

“So Mr. Wayne, think you can handle me for the rest of your life?” you asked him playfully while wrapping your arms around his neck.

He whispered into your ear. “They don’t call me Batman for nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was a little kid I watched a movie where this dude wrecked this girl's wedding so he could tell her that he loved her and I thought it was so cute and a bit dramatic. For some reason, I see Bruce being that type of guy. 
> 
> Yes, I have an affinity towards cheesy love confessions what can I say I'm a Leo. I love the attention. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Inspired by the song end of the earth by marina. 
> 
> Tell me if you like it! or hate it...


End file.
